


The Logistics of Spacesuit Make-Outs

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Community: non_mcsmooch, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John encounters a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logistics of Spacesuit Make-Outs

"It's just a little EVA," John tells him, adjusting something on the front of Radek's suit with clumsy fingers. "It's no big deal."

"Oh yes, no big deal for Mister Dashing Fighter Pilot with the sexy hair," Radek says miserably. "Quite a big deal for mere mortals."

John rolls his eyes. "Are you ready?" he asks, not taking the bait.

Radek lets out a deep breath. "As I am ever going to be."

John steps in a little closer then, crowding Radek up against one of the jumper's benches, leaning forward. His progress is suddenly halted when the chest plates of their suits bump together; John frowns down at them, pursing his lips as he studies the place where they meet.

Radek raises an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to-" John blushes a little. "Y'know, for good luck."

"Oh. Please continue, then."

"Well, I would, but-" John vaguely indicates their suits.

"Ah, I see the problem." Radek makes a contemplative sort of noise. "Maybe if you stood on the bench, and then you could lean over-"

"Nah, I'd just hit the ceiling, plus I don't think I could lift my knees high enough-"

Rodney's voice crackles over the radio. "Will you two quit making out back there and get on with it, please?"

"We're really not," John calls back.

"I am sorry to say that it seems like a lost cause," Radek sighs.

With some difficulty, John manages to get his arm up far enough to press his gloved fingers to his lips, dropping a kiss onto them and blowing it gently away.

Radek rolls his eyes at him, but puts a hand up as if to catch it, closing his fingers. "I will save it for later, yes?"

John shrugs, smiling slyly. "You might as well use it now," he drawls, "because later, we'll be out of these damn suits, and then I can really-"

"Okay, seriously?" Rodney says over the comm. "Number one, I know you know I can hear everything you say; number two, I'm not sitting out here for my health. Can you please be ridiculous when we get home?"

"Can do," John replies, giving Radek a wink as he puts on his helmet.


End file.
